Critical Delay
| polarity = | rarity = Rare | autoDrops = auto }}Critical Delay is a Corrupted mod that increases the critical chance by 8% per rank while reducing the fire rate by -6% per rank of rifles for a maximum of 48% critical chance and -36% fire rate at rank 5. Stats Notes *' ' is additive with similar mods. For example, a with a max rank and will have a (1 + 48% + 150%)|t=y|p=y}} critical chance. Tips *Using this mod incurs an substantial DPS penalty on the great majority of weapons. It's DPS-averse nature is twofold: by itself it produces a net reduction in DPS, and while doing so occupies the slot of a mod generally intended to increase DPS, thus using it in a build easily leads to DPS being halved or worse. **If the fire rate penalty is offset by using fire rate increasing mods, the resulting mediocre net gains in both critical chance and fire rate (or actual net loss in fire rate, if is used, for example) are not nearly enough to justify the opportunity cost of two mod slots, particularly so if no fire rate increasing mod would have been used in the absence of this mod. **The fire rate penalty is most severe on weapons with a charge trigger such as (both lenghtening charge time and interval between shots), and Bows (on which the negative property of the mod has is doubled). **The fire rate penalty is fairly severe on automatic weapons, leading to a net DPS reduction even on those weapon which which the most benefit from the critical chance bonus: , , with this mod installed together with Point Strike and , and no fire rate mods, will on average still gain -26.1%/-24.9% DPS vs body parts / head respectively, despite their individual shots dealing +15.5%/+17.4% damage vs body parts / head respectively. **The fire rate penalty is least severe on non-charge trigger weapons with a magazine size of 1, where it is practically unnoticeable (e.g. Tonkor), and is expericenced as being relatively mild on weapons which normally require adjusting aim between shots (e.g. , , ). ***On such weapons, players may try using this mod alongside other critical chance mods to maximize critical chance, while practically ignoring the fire rate penalty. By doing this, users can increase the reliability of critical hits and/or gain a chance to score critical hits of a higher order (e.g. on Tonkor it may raise critical chance from 87.5% to 104%, both preventing non-crits and enabling a 4% chance of orange crits) ***However, due to the critical chance bonus being comparatively small, and the fact that maximising a single stat disproportionately to other DPS contributors leads to severely diminishing returns, the opportunity cost of slotting this mod in place of another damage increasing mod is not warranted in terms of raw DPS. ****for example, a +90% elemental damage mod will increase both single-shot damage and overall DPS over that of critical delay, due to elemental mods stacking multiplicatively with base damage and critical hits. **The true utility of this mod is observed indirectly: it increases ammo efficiency and uptime (interval between reloading), especially on weapons with a high rate of fire, during the use of which ammo is regularly wasted in the time between the target dying and the release of the trigger. ***Most notably, users may discover that equipping this mod on is reasonably beneficial, as the reduction in fire rate lessens the effects of recoil, leading to greater hit probability and, together with increased uptime and critical chance, to a possible increase in sustained damage potential. However, as it's possible to reduce recoil directly,'' while preserving fire rate'', this still to suboptimal results in most respects. Gallery ModCriticalDelay.png|Old appearance Patch History *Fixed in-game stats for weapons that fire continuously (Flux, Synapse etc). Made fire-rate mods actually increase damage output and ammo consumption rate for these weapons (not only is this intuitively what you would expect it's important to maintain the balance for corrupted mods like Critical Delay). *Fixed corrupted mods not accounting for Conclave Values. *Introduced }} de:Kritische Verzögerung es:Retraso crítico ru:Критический Замедлитель fr:Délai Critique Category:Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Corrupted Mods Category:Dual Stat Mods Category:Damage Mods Category:Fire Rate Mods Category:Rifle Mods Category:Naramon Mods Category:Update 10